headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Annie Brackett
; | gender = | base of operations = Haddonfield, Illinois | known relatives = Leigh Brackett (father) | year of birth = 1961 Based upon the notion that Annie is supposed to be 17-years-old in the original film. | year of death = 1978 | first appearance = Halloween (1978) | played by = Nancy Loomis }} Annie Brackett was a character featured in the original 1978 slasher film Halloween, where she was played by actress Nancy Loomis. The character also appeared in the Rob Zombie's 2007 remake of Halloween, this time played by Danielle Harris. In both versions of the film, Annie Brackett is the daughter of the sheriff of Haddonfield, Illinois and one of the victims of serial killer Michael Myers. Halloween (1978) Annie Brackett was a seventeen-year-old high school student who attended Haddonfield High School in the year 1978. She was dating a boy named Paul and was close friends with fellow students Laurie Strode and Lynda Van Der Klok. Annie's father was Leigh Brackett, the sheriff of Haddonfield. On October 30th, Annie and her friends were walking home from school when Laurie noticed a disturbing individual staring at them from further down the block. Annie went to investigate, but discovered nothing. She joked with the shy and bookish Laurie that she managed to "scare off another one". Later, she took Annie out driving around town smoking marijuana. They stopped at Nichol's Hardware Store where her father had been investigating a recent break-in. Sheriff Brackett told her that he believed kids were responsible for the break-in, and Annie retorted by accusing him of blaming everything on kids. On Halloween night, Annie was hired to babysit little Lindsey Wallace. The Wallace house was located directly across the street from the Doyle house where Laurie was babysitting Tommy Doyle. While making popcorn, Annie spilled hot butter on herself and had to change her clothes. She grabbed a shirt from the Wallaces and went to an outdoor laundry cottage to clean her clothes. Little did she realize that she was being stalked by the "Shape", the same mysterious individual whom Laurie spied on the previous day. While washing her clothes, she received a telephone call from her boyfriend Paul who wanted her to pick him up so they could go out. Annie tried to leave the laundry room, but thanks to the Shape, the door was locked shut. She tried to climb out the window, but wound up stuck. She shouted for Lindsey who came out and unlocked the laundry room door. Having little interest in taking care of Lindsey, Annie brought her over to the Doyle house and asked Laurie to watch over her so she could go out with Paul. Laurie reluctantly agreed and Annie went back to the Wallace house to fetch her car. Entering the vehicle, she noticed that all of the windows were fogged up. Suddenly, the Shape (Michael Myers) appeared in the back seat behind her and began strangling her. After choking her nearly to death, the Shape finished her off by slicing her throat with a knife. He brought her body back into the Wallace house and up the stairs into the master bedroom. He laid her out on in front of the stolen graveyard headstone of his own late sister, Judith Myers. Laurie discovered Annie's body a short time later while fleeing from Michael Myers. Halloween (1978) Her body was discovered by Deputy Gary Hunt who had the misfortune of telling her father the grim news about his daughter. As her body was being wheeled on a stretcher out of the house, Sheriff Brackett made a positive ID on her. Halloween II (1981) Annie Brackett's funeral was held on November 5th, 1978. Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode Halloween (2007) ; | gender = | base of operations = 15 Cherrywood Road, Haddonfield, Illinois | known relatives = Lee Brackett (father) | year of birth = 1990 (approx) Date approximated based upon the relative age of the character, who seems to be 16 or older as she is shown driving. Laurie Strode (who is around the same age as Annie) is stated to be seventeen in the remake. | year of death = 2009 | first appearance = ''Halloween (2007) | played by = Danielle Harris }} Annie Brackett was a teenage girl who attended Haddonfield High School and the daughter of the town sheriff Lee Brackett. She was close friends with Laurie Strode and Lynda Van Der Klok. On the afternoon of Halloween, Annie was tasked with babysitting young Lindsey Wallace, but preferred to spend the evening with her boyfriend, Paul. At school, Annie asked Laurie if she wouldn't mind if Annie dropped Lindsey off with her. As it was, Laurie was already babysitting a boy named Tommy Doyle, but she agreed to help Annie out. Walking home from school, the three girls noticed a strange looking man peering at them from across the street. Lynda and Annie shouted at the man and Annie made a point of mentioning that her father was the sheriff. The man disappeared moments later, and Annie put the incident out of her head. As they continued walking, Annie saw her father and got a ride home with him. That night, Annie picked Laurie up from her house and dropped her off at the Doyle residence. She then went across the street to the Wallace house where she spent a brief amount of time watching over Lindsey. As the evening wore on, she told Lindsey to grab her coat because she was walking her over to Tommy's house. Lindsey had no interest in seeing Tommy Doyle and gave Annie quite a deal of frustration. Ultimately, the child relented and Annie walked her across the street. She returned to the Wallace house where she met up with Paul. The two were in the midst of having sex when Michael Myers, the man Annie had spotted earlier, appeared in the room (he had actually broken into the house a bit earlier when Lindsey was still at home). He lifted Paul off his feet and stabbed him in the chest. He then threw Annie across the room and bore down on her. Annie tried to fight back and succeeded in kicking Michael in the mid section, but this only provided a temporary reprieve. Michael pounced on her, savagely brutalizing Annie and leaving her a bloody mess on the floor. Laurie came over to the house and found Annie, barely conscious lying in the foyer. Moments later, her father arrived and attended to her injuries. Halloween (2007) .]] Annie was taken to Haddonfield General Hospital and eventually healed from the attack. The brutality of Michael Myers left lasting scars however, both physically and emotionally. With time and therapy, Annie was able to make a full recovery. Laurie Strode however, suffered an even greater loss. In addition to being brutalized by Michael Myers, Laurie also had to come to terms with the fact that Myers had murdered both of her (adoptive) parents. As such, Laurie later came to live with the Bracketts at their home on 15 Cherrywood Road. Having shared such similar tragedies, Annie and Laurie grew very close to one another, but over the span of the next two years, their friendship grew into one of intense hardship. Laurie blamed herself for what happened to Annie and the guilt she felt every time she had to look at the scars on Annie's face only served as a vehicle for the gnawing rage growing within her. By 2009, their friendship continued to erode as Laurie's psychosis only drove her deeper into a life of alcohol and self-hatred. During one particular episode, Laurie exploded at Annie who in turn voiced her dislike of the "New Laurie". By the time Halloween rolled around, Sheriff Brackett assigned a deputy named Andy Neale to maintain a post at his house to keep an eye on Annie. Neale hated being charged with such a task and complained that the last time he had been assigned to look after Annie, she had kicked him in the groin. Annie wouldn't let Neale inside the house and told him to turn off the lights on his squad car. Neale tried to play the tough guy, but knew that he could never win an argument with "the boss's daughter". As it happened, Michael Myers had resumed his search for Laurie Strode and was cutting his way through anyone who had the misfortune of crossing him. He strangled Deputy Neale and broke into the Brackett house to kill Annie. He cornered her in the upstairs bathroom and brutalized her, smashing her repeatedly into the walls. He left her battered body bleeding on the floor and left. Moments later, Laurie returned home with her friend Mya Rockwell. They discovered Annie on the floor and Laurie had Mya call 911. Laurie sobbed, cradling Annie in her arms until she finally died. Halloween II (2009) Notes & Trivia * Actress Nancy Loomis' real name is Nancy Kyes. * In the original Halloween, Annie was the first of the three named victims killed by Michael Myers. In the remake, Annie is assaulted by Michael Myers, but manages to survive, despite being beaten and bloodied. * Actress Danielle Harris also played the role of Jamie Lloyd in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers and Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. * Nancy Loomis did make a cameo appearance in Halloween II as Annie Brackett. She was featured in one brief scene where Sheriff Brackett had to ID her body. See also References ---- Category:Halloween (1978)/Characters Category:1961 character births Category:1978 character deaths Category:1990 character births Category:2009 character deaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have their throats slit Category:Characters who are strangled to death Category:Characters who are beaten to death Category:Michael Myers victims